In the prior art, a cylindrical electrical connector generally includes an insulation body, a conductive terminal held in the insulation body, a metal housing fitted over and mounted to the insulation body, and a conductive shielding sleeve mounted in one end of the metal housing. A wire may be inserted into the connector from one end of the metal housing and electrically connected to the conductive terminal in the connector. The conductive shielding sleeve is fitted over a conductive shielding layer of the wire, providing electromagnetic shielding for the wire to ensure signal transmission quality.
The conductive shielding sleeve is commonly housed in one end of the metal housing. A finger of a user cannot directly contact the conductive shielding sleeve from the outside of the metal housing, making it difficult to manually remove the conductive shielding sleeve from the metal housing and making disassembly of the connector difficult. A sealing sleeve fitted over an outer cladding layer of the wire is commonly located outside the conductive shielding sleeve. The sealing sleeve cannot be positioned adjacent the conductive shielding sleeve, resulting in deformation and deterioration of the sealing sleeve.